


Trust and Truth

by Dionte



Series: Chosen Week 2018 [6]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Betrayal, Chosen Week, Drabble, F/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: When Kratos asked him to get Aionis, Zelos was ready to decline just from hearing the angel’s voice. But hearing him out gave a new conflict- should he betray Lloyd’s group or Cruxis?For Chosen Week 2018, Day Six: Character Development. “This time, I don’t want to disappear. I really don’t.”





	Trust and Truth

“I trust you.”

 

That was the final straw for Zelos. The three words that convinced him to jump ship. Cruxis could sink, and he would help. He had been playing all sides for long enough. Even so, he felt nervous as they went to the Tower of Salvation, and he wondered if his mask was slipping.

 

This was for the Aionis.

 

That’s what Zelos told himself. He already knew Colette trusted him, angel that she was, and he was able to separate her from the group easily. He had to do this. He had to betray them to get the last ingredient to save this world, and he had to be convincing. He must perform his role as Cruxis’s spy to the fullest.

 

Pronyma in particular had to buy it. So he channeled his anger and disdain for these idiots he had been travelling with and their hopeful optimism. It helped to make the betrayal all the more real. He simply omitted the fact that they infected him with that naive idealism. Then he remembered overhearing Lloyd and Colette’s conversation- back when they first discovered her crystallization. He remembered hearing the fear in her voice and the decision she had made.

 

_ This time, I don’t want to disappear. I really don’t. _

 

So he knew what he could say to twist that knife of betrayal all the deeper.

 

“Colette wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?”

 

Lloyd was furious.

 

“It’s not true, is it? Please say that she’s lying…”

 

Zelos kept his walls strong, even though he felt her soft voice piercing him. He was lying- once again- but this time he promised himself he would make it right. All the trust placed in him, he would return tenfold. He would make sure that the girl behind him would never disappear.

 

So he lied.

 

“I side with the strongest.”


End file.
